tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kevin Eastman
thumb|300px|Kevin Eastman en 2015 Kevin Brooks Eastman (nacido el 30 de mayo de 1962; años) es un artista y escritor estadounidense de cómics, conocido por ser el co-creador de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, junto con Peter Laird. Además de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, trabajó en V-Wars, Zombie War, Fistful of Blood junto con Simon Bisley, The Kamandi Challenge junto con Freddie E. Williams II, The Last Fall, Cage Hero, Grimjack, The Other Dead y Elephantmen. Biografía Eastman nació el 30 de mayo de 1962 en Springvale, Maine. Para 1983, estaba 'trabajando en un restaurante y buscando editores poco convencionales para sus historias de comix', habiendo estado colaborando con Peter Laird por un corto tiempo en varios proyectos de cómics. Al año siguiente, en mayo de 1984, Eastman y Laird autoeditaron (por USD$ 1.200) la primera edición en blanco y negro de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. El cómic de cuarenta páginas tenía una tirada inicial de 3000 copias, y fue financiado en gran parte por un préstamo de USD$ 1.000 del tío Quentin de Eastman, y publicado por un improvisado Mirage Studios (lit. 'Estudios Espejismo') desarrollado por este dúo, nombre elegido porque 'no había un estudio real, solo mesas de cocina y sofás con tablas de regazo'. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles La experiencia de Peter Laird en los periódicos llevó a los dos a crear un kit de prensa de cuatro páginas, que, según el propio kit de prensa de Mystery Men de Bob Burden, creador de Flaming Carrot, incluía "un resumen de la historia y las ilustraciones que enviaron a 180 estaciones de radio y televisión", así como Associated Press y United Press International. Esto llevó a una amplia cobertura de prensa tanto de la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles como de Mirage Studios, creando "una demanda para el cómic de título interesante que sorprendió a todos. Con la solicitud de su segundo número, el cómic de Eastman y Laird comenzó un éxito meteórico, con pedidos anticipados de 15,000 copias, cinco veces la tirada inicial del primer número. Sobre esto, Eastman ha sido citado diciendo: :Básicamente, terminamos con un beneficio de dos mil dólares cada uno. Lo que nos permitió escribir y dibujar historias a tiempo completo: fue suficiente para pagar el alquiler, pagar las facturas y comprar suficientes macarrones con queso y lápices para vivir. El fenómeno de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hizo que el dúo fuera invitado a su primera convención de cómics en la décima feria anual de Atlanta Fantasy en 1984, donde se mezclaron con artistas como Larry Niven, Forrest J. Ackerman y Fred Hembeck (entre otros). thumb Con su quinto número (noviembre de 1985), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles llegó al formato y tamaño de cómics estadounidenses 'regulares', y los cuatro números anteriores también se reimprimieron en este tamaño y formato con cubiertas nuevas a color. También en 1985, Solson Publishing lanzó un volumen de su linea 'How to draw' (lit. 'Cómo dibujar') titulado 'How to draw Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (lit. 'Cómo dibujar las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes de Eastman y Laird'); Solson también produciría seis números de 'Authorized Training Manual' (lit. 'Manual de Entrenamiento Autorizado') de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, así como un volumen 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teach Karate' (lit. 'Las Tortugas Ninja Adolescentes Mutantes enseñan karate') en 1987. Licencias El cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles producido por Mirage Studios condujo a una mayor presencia en las multimedias para estos héroes epónimos: Eastman y Laird comenzaron a comercializar ampliamente esta propiedad intelectual suya, incluso junto con Dark Horse (que produjo un conjunto de figurines de 15 mm para "jugadores de rol y coleccionistas"), Palladium Books (que produjo un juego de rol sobre las Tortugas Ninja) y First Comics (entre 1986 y 1988 reimprimió en cuatro volúmenes los primeros once números como colecciones de libros en rústica a todo color. Aquel juego de rol de Palladium hizo que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles llamara la atención del agente de licencias Mark Freedman, y con su intervención el fenómeno de las Tortugas despegó, con sus diversos personajes pronto apareciendo impresas en camisetas, máscaras de Hallowe'en, tazas de café y todo tipo de parafernalia. En diciembre de 1987, se estrenó una mini-serie de dibujos animados televisada en cinco partes basada en las Tortugas. Los episodios de media hora fueron producidos por Osamu Yoshioka, y la animación fue dirigida por Yoshikatsu Kasai a partir de los guiones de David Wise y Patti Howeth. El éxito de esa mini-serie fue rápido, lo que condujo a una serie completa (y, en última instancia, de 9 años, 10 temporadas y 194 episodios), con la mini-serie formando la primera temporada. Bob Burden escribió: :"A los pocos días de emitirse, era evidente que TMNT demostraría ser tan popular para la audiencia televisiva como lo había sido para los lectores de cómics. A partir de ahí, Surge Licensing formó una potencia de marketing creativo imparable que estableció un nuevo estándar de excelencia en las industrias de licencias y comercialización". En enero de 1988, Eastman y Laird visitaron Playmates Toys Inc, que estaban interesados en comercializar figuras de acción basadas en sus historietas, y ahora también la serie de dibujos animados, consolidando aún más el lugar de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en la historia y volviendo a Eastman y Laird extremadamente ricos, ya que: :"De manera crucial... fueron lo suficientemente sabios desde el principio como para proteger adecuadamente los derechos de autor y marca registrada de su creación, y nunca estuvieron tentados a ceder el control a nadie más que a ellos mismos". Multimedias Posteriormente, aparecieron varios otros cómics, juguetes, libros, juegos y otras merchandising spin-off de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, supervisados, si no completamente creados, por los propios Eastman y Laird. Lo más importante entre estos fueron tres películas de imagen real, en 1990, 1991 y 1993, otras dos series de televisión (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997) y una nueva serie homónima de 2003), y una película cinematográfica animada: TMNT (2007). Eastman y Laird: caminos separados Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, como con muchas asociaciones creativas, no siempre se veían cara a cara, y su asociación creativa se volvió difícil. Hablando en 2002, Laird señaló que ellos dos "realmente no tuvieron nada que ver el uno con el otro durante los últimos nueve años. Él se mudó a California y yo me quedé en Massachusetts". El 1 de junio de 2000, Peter Laird y Mirage Group compraron toda la posesión de Kevin sobre la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y las corporaciones, excepto por una pequeña participación continua en los ingresos. Laird cree que el razonamiento era simplemente que Eastman "simplemente estaba cansado de eso. Él quería seguir adelante y tenia otras cosas en las que emplear más tiempo". El 1 de marzo de 2008, Peter Laird y Mirage Group completaron la compra de todos los derechos, títulos, intereses e ingresos de Kevin en la propiedad de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y las cuatro corporaciones de Mirage involucradas en la propiedad, administración y protección de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Este evento finaliza la transacción iniciada el 1 de junio de 2000. Eastman y Laird ambos prestaron sus voces en Turtles Forever, donde interpretándose a ellos mismos dijeron durante un segmento que su primer cómic de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se vendería bien. De vuelta a las alcantarillas El 19 de mayo de 2011, IDW Publishing anunció que Kevin Eastman estaría co-escribiendo su nueva serie de cómics. En el cuarto trimestre de 2013, el artista/director, fundador de Art Asylum, y ademas amigo y compañero de Kevin, Digger T. Mesch, anunciaron 35 Days of Kevin Eastman, un documental enfocado específicamente en la historia de Kevin. thumb Eastman escribió el guion de "Lone Rat and Cubs" (episodio 114) para la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles producida por Nickelodeon. Véase también *Frank (TMNT 2003) *Kevin (Paramount) *Turtle Power: The Definitive History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *35 Days of Kevin Eastman Vídeos Archivo:TMNT Eastman & Laird Interview Personalities Archivo:Kevin Eastman - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Archivo:Interview with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Co-Creator Kevin Eastman Archivo:Kevin Eastman drawing Leonardo Archivo:Kevin Eastman Draws Michelangelo Archivo:Episode 5 Kevin Eastman Nick Animation Podcast Enlaces externos *Kevin Eastman en DeviantArt *Kevin Eastman en Wikipedia *Kevin Eastman en Internet Movie Database *KEVIN EASTMAN STUDIOS *35 Days of Kevin Eastman en Facebook *35 Days of Kevin Eastman INSIDER ACCESS en CHILL de:Kevin Eastman en:Kevin Eastman ru:Кевин Истмен Categoría:Personas Categoría:Creadores Categoría:Artistas de cómics